Into Your Arms
by bggwow1234
Summary: Mustin is happy. Nelena is happy. But, Miley and Nick have been casted as Kyrie and Shawn in Disney's new up and coming love story: "Another Teenage Love Story" cliche? Yes. Drama comes when they realize hanging out again turns into falling in love again.


_Breathe, _I told myself, to keep from hyperventilating; _he invites you over all the time. _And that was true, he always did, but never invited me over because "he had to tell me something important". But, I was almost certain he was going to propose, it's been 8 months. How much longer do we need?

"Want something to drink?" Justin asked me, walking back in with two water bottles. I pouted. This meant he didn't want to have sex. He only gave me wine when he wanted to.  
"No fun tonight?" I retorted, and sat Indian style on his bed. He didn't laugh, or even smile like I expected him to. "I don't think so," he said without emotion.

I felt my whole body go numb. _This is it, _I thought,_ he's so nervous._ I played with my fingers, because he knew this was a habit I had, and I was trying to act normal.

"Miles, I think we should—" and I couldn't control my emotions, I jumped on him, crying and kissed him with all my might, "Yes!" I nearly shrieked. "Of course I'll marry you." I enthused. Justin smiled on my lips and pushed me up right. "Calm down, Miley. You're sixteen."

My lips curved, and I wiped my tears. "It's perfectly legal to marry at sixteen." I pointed out.

He laughed that amazingly hot chuckle, and wrapped his arms around me, "Miley, I don't think you're ready, and besides it illegal."

"Oh, come _on_! I'm famous, Justin. I can get away with it." I said, rolling my eyes.

Justin's smile just got bigger, "I'm glad you're so excited to spend your life with me. But, your career is just getting started, and so is mine, love. We _will _be together. I promise."

"Okay," I sighed, this was so stupid. We were already breaking the law by having sex, and getting away with it. My parents didn't even care. "So, if you weren't going to ask me to marry you, what were you going to ask?" I wondered, and started to get excited at the possibilities, moving in, promise ring. Oh, come on, say it already!

"I think we should go on a trip together, just the two of us." He smiled.

"Are you serious?" I almost shrieked, and jumped in his lap and we started planning, Europe, then South America.

"So, France first." He noted.

"Ah," I said with a subtle grin on my lips. _"Imaginez tous les magasins de lingerie,_" I said in my sexy french accent, knowing he couldn't resist it. His mouth found mine, very quickly, and I welcomed it with great warmth.

His teeth nibbled on my lower lip, silently asking if he had permission to enter my mouth. I opened my lips a little bit wider, a wide invitation. He slowly inserted his toungue against every wall of my cave; going anywhere he wanted to.

While our mouths were busy, I took the liberty of unbuttoning his shirt. Maybe my water/wine theory wasn't so sure of itself after all. While rubbing his upper abs, he exited my mouth, but his lips didn't stay off me for long.

Only long enough to make sure I was enjoying myself, and when he saw I was, he moved his wonderful talent to my neck. He sucked and bit very softly, but enough to get a whispered moan out of me.

My hands wanted a little fun too, so I lowered them down, almost touching his lower half, but not quite there. Teasing him was almost too fun. But, I had to continue eventually, not before letting him escape a whimper. I bit my lip and finally found what I was looking for, over his shorts of course.

I gave it one naughty rub, and that was enough to keep us busy for the rest of the night. For the week, if I didn't have a meeting in the morning.

My agent walked into the room with a _huge _script. Maybe it just looked big to me, because I haven't done a movie in a while.

He laid it on the table and slid it to me.

"_Another Teenage Love Story?_" I read, "How corny can Disney get?" I said to myself while rolling my eyes.

Jade laughed at me, "It's going to be huge. Some critics are already calling it the best love story Disney's ever done, and they don't even know what it's about!" I could sense he was excited about me doing the project.

"When do I audition?" I asked, looking over the script.

Jade shook his head, and smiled. "You've already got the female lead. Kyrie Moore, a young, talented girl in love with her best friend." He joked, while doing spirit fingers.

"You're so gay," I joked, and then stopped. "W-wait, when does shooting begin?"

He looked at me strangely, as if it didn't matter. "June 1st through August 18th, why?"

I looked over the script again, and pushed it to the side. "I can't do it. Sadly, I'll be on hiatus in Europe. A family vacation, you understand." Jade knew what was really happening; I was choosing Justin over what could be the biggest movie in Disney history.

"Miley, I'm sorry, Justin can visit you on set, but this gig pays three hundred thousand, and you get 10% of the box office income. I'm not stupid enough to let you pass up an opportunity like this."

I opened my mouth to reject, but knew there was no getting around it. "Are you sure there's no one else?"

He shook his head, "You're only back-up is Selena Go—"

I didn't let him finish that sentence, "Like I'm going to let that whore get the glory of Disney's biggest love story ever."

Jade smiled, and I admired his evil plot. He set her up as my back-up, knowing I wouldn't allow it.

"You little slut!" I laughed, and looked over the script once more.

"But you love me hon," he said jokingly. Having a gay agent, sometimes made it feel like I had 2 Mom's.

I giggled again, "Better get backing," my lips didn't want to say, but they did, and I let one small tear out of my eye. Goodbye, 5 weeks of Heaven.

Justin took the sad news fairly well, and we rescheduled it for next summer. I was happy to negotiate with him about visiting me on set.

It was May 30th, and I was getting on my plane, not even close to being ready to leave my one and only.

"Miley, I'll be there in 2 weeks." He mumbled on my lips, while I pulled him closer.

"I know, and I know we've been apart for a much longer period of time, but I…"I said, embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"You, you what?" Justin encouraged me to continue, pulling away from the kiss, and staring me in the eye.

One tear escaped from my right eye, and Justin wiped it away with his index finger,

"I feel like I'm…I'm losing you." I looked down, trying not to cry and embarrass myself further.

Justin just snorted, and kissed my eyelids, one at a time, in a way that made me want to screw the whole movie and stay with him in the airport bathroom for the next 7 weeks.

"You'll never lose me, Mile. You're the only girl who can make me smile on a cold winter day." He whispered on my neck, kissing it gently.

I shivered, "Damn, you're hot." I giggled.

"Hey, I want to give you something." He said.

I stared at him blankly. What more could he give me? His love was enough. It was everything.

"Um, here." He almost whispered, handing me a locket. A gasp formed audibly, and I felt the tears form, "Justin," I half-moaned.

Why did he have to be so perfect? I held up my naturally wavy hair, while he put the necklace, holding a tiny picture of me and him a few weeks before, on my neck.

Engraved on the left side of the heart, it said "Until the sun stops shining,". A new round of tears came abruptly, as my mind ran through every time he would say that to me, showing me how much he loved me.

"I'll see you soon." He said softly.

"I love you," I said back, with a little more intensity than necessary.

"Always," he said, before kissing me with such love, such passion, I couldn't help but let my tears flow. _Just two weeks, _I said to myself._ But why does it feel like 2 weeks could change everything?_


End file.
